vacation or not
by rpgmaster25
Summary: the whole gang is on a vacation together..,  but jaden is starting to act a little weird...,   is something wrong? or is it a someone instead..,  a little ooc..,   jadenXalexis.., so please R&R
1. a vacation?

_Hey everyone._ _This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"3 months…, it's already been 3 months huh..." I said thinking out loud.

"3 months? What's with 3 months Jay?" Alexis said worry suddenly engulfing her sweet beautiful face.

"Well.., who knew we'd be dating for 3 months now if Jasmine didn't actually had her phone "accidentally" on record that time" I said holding her head so I can kiss her forehead…

_**Flashback**_

_After Chazz beat Alexis on a duel during the reign of the society of light._

"_SISSY!" Atticus shouted as much as he can._

"_ALEXIS!" Jaden suddenly ran out from his seat and climbed up the duel arena to try and comfort Alexis._

"_ALEXIS! Wake up!" I said trying to wake her up._

"_Sis! There's nothing to be ashamed of. You tried your best to win!" Atticus said in a comforting tone._

"_He's right Lex! Please be okay." I said._

"_No, Chazz is right. Thank you Chazz for making me see the light." Alexis said while standing up then facing us._

"_No! This can't be! ALEXIS!" I said tears brimming up my eyes._

"_Jaden, there's nothing we can do. We have to accept the fact that she's joined them. I know it's hard but we have to toughen up and accept that fact. We just have to rescue her later." Atticus said. Sadness filling every word he said for his sister joined up with the enemy._

"_Fine! But listen to this! I'll do anything and I mean anything and everything to have her back! I won't give up on her Atticus! I swear!" I said with all the toughness and care I could muster._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, who would have known Jaz's phone was on record that time?" Alexis said curling more on my side as we sit beneath a tree by the cliff.

"Well, no complaints here about that though. But a lot of them weren't really surprised when we started dating weren't they?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird that they weren't surprised or anything at all. But all they said was "finally! You guys started dating already! We all knew about you guys' it's just your both oblivious about things around you! Especially if either one of you is involved."" Alexis said using air quotes to quote what their friends thought about them.

"But how could they know anyway? We were just close friends right?" I said in a very questioning tone.

"Yeah right, friends, that's why you can just embrace a girl from behind out of nowhere like it was nothing. Huh?"

"Hmmm, I can say the same thing for you Lex, hahaha! Like resting your head on a regular guys' shoulder out of nowhere, then after a couple of minutes you're already taking a nap." I finished showing Alexis my smile that she loved the most.

"I can counter that! Like when we're at Chazz's place" Alexis said teasingly.

"Oh really? Then what happened there?" I said with a little hint of challenge on my tone.

"Well, that time when we were just sitting on the couch and then all of a sudden your resting your head on my lap as if you're trying to get comfortable to get some sleep" Alexis said as if she already won the challenge.

"Well, maybe we really weren't just friends that time, maybe close friends, uhhmmm, really close friends? Hmmm. No? well really really realllllly close friends. That I can say. Right?" I said finishing it with a big smile.

"JADEEEEEENNNN! ALLLEEEEXXXIISSS!"

We froze recognizing whose voice that was.

"Yo! Sy! What's up? And what's with the shouting thing?"

"It's approved!" he said trying to calm down with all the running he made from the academy to this place.

"What's approved Sy?" Alexis said curiosity filling her voice.

"Our vacation! The chancellor already approved of our vacation! And you wouldn't believe where it is!" excitement filling his voice while he delivers the good news.

"Vacation? What vacation?" Syrus just looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"No way! You seriously forgot about _**the**_ vacation? "

Since I really forgot about it I just gave him a smile.

"Figures, so that's the reason you aren't excited at all. I mean you forgot!"

"It's the usual Jaden, Sy, if he didn't forgot about that then that means this isn't Jaden. Right?"

"hmmm, you're right Lex, if he didn't then that means you aren't jay!." Syrus said grinning.

"hey! I resent that! I don't usually forget about things like this you know!" ending my statement by sticking out my tongue at them.

"yeah right jay, can you give us just one scenario where you didn't forgot about anything?" she challenged

"You know that one time when…, uhmmm.., no, not that one.., oh! You know that one time at the beach.., I totally brought the umbrella that time!" showing off my goofiest grin.

"Yes you brought the umbrella but you FORGOT the towel and the sunscreen." She said smirking at me.

"Fine maybe I forgot things but anyway, Sy where are we going again?" I asked Sy who was having a good time watching us.

"oh! Atticus and Zane said it'll be good if we all go to Zerard city. It is the second biggest town next to domino city anyway." Excitement can be heard all over his tone as he said the word Zerard city.

I flinched a little remembering where we were going, good thing no one saw me there though. Zerard, I really didn't forgot where we were going its' just I didn't want to go there knowing their there. Hmmmm. Anyways as much as I could remember this should've been a surprise for Lex so why did Sy blew it up?..

"hey guys before I could also forget, Atticus is waiting for us by the slifer red dorms. He said he wanted to talk to us about something. So we should start walking back to the dorms." He said.

"hmm, then maybe we should!" Alexis said smiling. When I got up I helped Alexis stand up and I still can't help wondering why Sy let the cat slip….

When I couldn't stay quiet anymore I couldn't help but ask Sy.

"hey Sy, isn't this trip should've been a surprise for Lex? I mean Atticus seems to be thinking 'bout this trip for weeks, so why just say it out in the open?" I asked. He had a horrorstricken look as if he remembered a scene in his least favorite genre of movies.

"OH MY! I totally forgot about that! Although Atticus didn't really said anything about a surprise or anything a couple of minutes ago so I totally forgot" he smile at me then I just flushed a contented smile at him as a sign of thanks to his answer then I felt someone tugging my left hand so when I looked at Alexis she had her cutest wondering face on. Something I always thought that was cute about her. Anyway with just that look I already knew what was bugging her so I just gave her a warm smile and shrugged.

"What?" she said while trying not to stifle a laugh because of my usual warm smile.

"What what?" I said still giving her my biggest smile.

"You know what I mean jay!" she said while she playfully punched my arm.

"No, really what is it? You suddenly asked me what so I just smiled. So what is it that you really wanted to ask?" still smiling.

"Never mind then, you weren't really the one who planned this vacation. So I'll just ask the man behind this then." Alexis said suddenly speeding up to be able to see her brother and ask him directly to know what really is going on.

When we got there the whole gang was there: Blair, Chazz, Hassleberry, Zane, Aster, Mindy and Jasmine and the man behind the vacation Atticus.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked as soon as I saw them. Chazz as usual just gave me a glare with the others just replying with a simple hey as well.

"So Atticus, mind telling me why you set up a vacation without telling me?" she asked curiosity lingering in the way she spoke.

"Oh so you knew, actually that should've been a surprise even for jay-man here but he overheard me and Zane talking about it near the obelisk dorms. So we just made him promise not to tell it to you until its approved sis. Anyways IT IS SO APPROVED! The chancellor gave us a month long vacation! And do you even have a clue where our vacation will be held? Huh huh? It's in ZERARD CITY! THE ZERARD CITY! Like the second largest city we'll ever see. We will so not gonna get bored round there! And I can so see my dreams materializing around there!" he finished striking a pose like he was holding a mic.

"ugh, can't you really not see that you're not made for singing bro?" Alexis said in a low voice but she didn't know I heard it so I just stifled a chuckle.

"Come on, he is your bro you know. Let the guy have a taste of his dreams. Right?" saying it in a low voice while tilting her head upward so I can flash her my trademark smile. She just smiled once she saw my smile and just gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Oh come on guys! Get a room already!" Chazz snorted.

"Well, someone's pretty jealous 'bout this" Jasmine teased.

"Oh! Shut up already! And I'm _**not **_jealous you know!" Chazz retorted.

"Yeah right Chazz! Just a little angry? Mad? Hmmm, or should I say just give it up and admit the fact that you _**are **_jealous bout this!" Blair said looking at me and Alexis, who was just holding hands now and watching them fight, then she looked back at Chazz then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tch! Whatever! As if I'll get jealous because of that slacker" Chazz answered and he seems really mad though.

"Ooohhh, someone is really pissed off about this" Mindy teased.

"OH COME ON ALREADY! I JUST SAID SHUT IT RIGHT?" Chazz shouted at them.

"Come on Chazz! Chill! They're just teasing you a little! So just chill a little!" I finally said to him.

"Guys, this isn't the reason to why we're here, we have to discuss the time to when we will meet to start our vacation." Zane said calmly.

"Yeah, his right. How 'bout the tomorrow at 5:00 in the morning, so we can fix our things and plan to what we will do there. But since its summer you guys should bring a couple of swim wear as well. Awright guys?" Atticus said excitement filling his voice.

"So we will go swimming huh? Then what?" Sy asked

"Well, swimming, sight seeing, touring, hmmm come on Sy, it's not fun to think what we will do there if we're not even there! So let's leave this place tomorrow morning!" Atticus said

"But wait! How 'bout our parents? Are they informed about this?" Blair asked

"Yes, that's why we had the chancellor approve this before telling you guys" Zane said plainly.

"OKAY! Then there's no one stopping us on this trip! High five Jaz!" said Mindy whose also jumping up and down like a kid.

"Anyway again, tomorrow 5:00 AM SHARP!, so e have all day today to pack our things, if you guys are worried about the ticket, then don't be, we already took care of it and it's a direct flight to Zerard city" said Zane, authority can be sensed with every word he said so everyone was listening carefully at him.

"Wait, what? Direct flight?" I said almost not believing that we will be in that city in not less than three hours.

"Why? Don't you want to start fresh jay? Direct flights are a lot more comfortable than those with connecting flights right?" Sy said looking at me with confusion filling his eyes.

"Yeah, jay what's up?" Alexis looked at me with the same feeling in her eyes.

"Well, uhh, it's nothing I was just a little you know, uh, shocked since it's a direct flight. And as I heard it can cost us a lot" I lied. She cocked an eyebrow at me but I just flashed a smile. So she just sighed and just let it slip.

"So maybe we should all just go at our dorms now and start packing. We only have all day today to pack, and we need a months' worth of things so maybe we should start now." Zane said

"Zane's right, we should start packing soon it is so gonna be a very enjoying summer!" Atty said brimming up

"So let's go! You are so coming with us Lex we need help with our swim suits and you have a good taste with it. So lets' go! Oh! And Jay you can not walk Lex to her room now since we're gonna walk with her to our dorms! So see ya." Mindy said with authority and with eyes directly looking at me.

"Uh, sure? Just take care of Lex for me' kay?" I told mindy as Alexis and I untangle our fingers together.

"I'll see you later jay." She flashed a smile and with that everyone walked to where their dorms are.

Hassleberry and Syrus went to the Ra dorms. Blair, Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis to the obelisk girls dorm. Atticus and Zane to the obelisk boys dorm. Aster to his yacht. Chazz to his own room. And I was left standing there. I flipped my phone first though and thought I had to send lex a message first:

_To:Alexis,_

_Call me when you're done packing awright?_

_From:Jaden,_

All I could do was sigh. I really didn't want to go to Zerard because of a lot of things but *sigh* that's where they all want to go got really no other choice though.

sigh* I still need to pack my things though. Well no use moping around here, better move now or they will all kill me if I don't come. *sigh*"

And that's a wrap! Hope you guys like it…

Again this is my first fanfic so pls no flamez and pls review…

Thanks in advance.., ^_^ ^_^


	2. the plane ride

_They've already decided on the time to when to meet so let's all see how the story unfolds.^_^ _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

* * *

><p>It was 5:05 AM and like it was planned almost everyone was at the meeting place, everyone except our slifer hero.<p>

"Jaden…, his late.., where is that guy? We already agreed that it should be 5, but his still not here!" Mindy exclaimed.

"If his a minute later we will all miss our flight!" jasmine sounded **very** annoyed.

"What good is that slacker anyway? We should just all leave him!" The Chazz said looking towards the way to the slifer dorms.

"Come on guys! We can't just leave him be. We already agreed that we will all go to this vacation together" Atticus said covering for Jaden. "Anyways, sis did you call him?"

"No luck, his phone isn't ringing he must've forgot to turn it on last night. But Sy and Hassleberry already went to the dorms to pick him up anyway right?" said Alexis with a slight of worry hinted in her tone of speaking. "Jay, where are you? "

At the red dorms…

"Sarge! What are you doing! We will all be late in our flight if we don't start making tracks to the port!" Hassleberry shouted from the bottom of the red dorms.

"if he's still asleep then we're all screwed Hassleberry. I think we should just go in his room and check him out!" Syrus said getting a little bit worried.

As soon as Syrus made a third step on the stairs. The door on his former room swung open and there they saw Jaden with his bags and huffing.

"Jay! What were you doing? We will be late if we don't hurry." Syrus squeaked

"I know that's why we have to make up for lost time!" Jaden said running almost flying down the stairs.

"Come on half-pint! We have to make some tracks or we will all be late!" Hassleberry commanded.

"uhh, do we really have to run?" syrus asked.

"Yes sy, we have to or we won't make it!" Jaden said before he started sprinting to the port.

"come on half-pint! And put your back into it!"Hassleberry commanded as if it was his own platoon.

Back at the port, time check 5:08 AM

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SLACKER! IF HE'S A MINUTE MORE LATER I'M GONNA DRAG HIM ALL THE WAY FROM THE RED DORMS UP TO THIS POINT!" Chazz literally pointed to where he is standing.

"If he is a minute more later than this, then I might reconsider what chazz wants to do. I mean we've been waiting here just for him you know and we all agreed to the time. So what gives?" said Aster looking at his wristwatch.

"Come on guys, he'll be here any moment now, I hope, but anyway, even if he still doesn't show this minute we don't have to resort to such actions anyway right?" Alexis said still trying to cover Jaden up.

"Yeah, sissy's right we don't have to resort to such actions right now but if he really doesn't show up 'til 5:10, let me be the one to pummel him, 'kay guys?" Atticus said trying to calm himself down.

"Atty! I just said we don't have to, right?" Alexis said while looking towards the pathway to the dorms.

"HEY! Don't leave yet without us!" Someone just shouted so all of them were looking towards the pathway and they all can see our slifer hero running down towards them.

"See, I told you his coming already" Alexis said finally being able to breathe a little easier.

"hey…*huff* sorry… im… late…" Jaden said in between huffs and wheezes from running.

"You better be slacker! We all agreed it was 5 AM SHARP! Not 5:08!" chazz said while he was glaring at me.

"Anyways, we can talk about that later because all of us won't be able to make it if we don't get on that plane right now." Zane said plainly.

"OH MY GOD! HIS RIGHT! We won't make it in if we don't get checked in right now! Come on guys let's run for this!" Atticus said, worry starting to get to every ones faces.

"what! More running?" Syrus said almost ready to give up.

"No time for resting private! Let's go! Or we will miss that plane!" Hassleberry stated while running infront of Syrus.

*time skip - 5: 30 in the plane to zerard city*

*Inside the plane*

_**Jaden's POV**_

"You better be thankful they still let us in slacker. We were almost near the cutting time it's a good thing they still let us through!" Chazz snorted.

"Hey, I already said I was sorry right. I really didn't mean to oversleep. My alarm clock didn't work either so blame it on the clock!" I said looking at him and gave out my usual smile.

"Right, blame the clock, that is so mature Jaden" said Aster his words was dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on guys, let it go. We're here already you know. Just a couple more of hours and we're there. So let it slip. Okay?" Alexis said care can be sensed through her words.

That's what I so like about Alexis she understands that anyone can be in a situation like mine so she's letting me off the hook, or am I? "So mister, won't you tell me what happened to why you were late?"

"ah.. haha.., just like I said I overslept, my alarm clock didn't worked and I also forgot to turn my phone on. So that's the real story." I tried to cover it up and it seems to work with everyone except Alexis.

"Then why did you oversleep? I know you only oversleep if you didn't have enough sleep. So were you up all night?" Alexis asked her eyes directly looking at mine.

"Oh come on Lex. I just overslept a little. I went to bed after our talk last night. Swear." I lied then I just showed her my trademark smile. She cocked an eyebrow at me but she just sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

The truth is I was talking to someone last night. Yeah I was talking to Alexis then after that I just had to call a friend about things so that kept me up last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Last night. Time 9:05 PM. In Jadens' room._

"_awright, Lex you go to sleep soon too 'kay?"_

"_okay, but you get some sleep too or you'll oversleep"_

"_okay no prob, I'll get some sleep now. See ya tomorrow. Night."_

"_night Jay. Love you."_

"_love you too Lex, Love you with everything I have" and I just unconsciously flash my goofiest grin._

"_I know that's why I love you so very much too. Any way I'm serious Jay, Get. Some. Sleep. Mmkay?"_

"_yes ma'am!"_

"_awright better hang-up now or we both won't be able to sleep"_

"_okay, bye Lex love you lots. I'm hanging up" and with that I pressed the end call button and I laid down on my bed while I was thinking about things._

"_Maybe I should call someone from there. We are going there anyway. If the worst case scenario happens at least someone's there to back me up but who to call." With that I flipped my phone open and scanned my phonebook._

"_ahh, here's a good one. Awright got to call this dude. Hope he's not busy though." I pressed the call button and waited for a reply. _

""_ring… ring… ring…" guess he's still working"_

"_hello…" a groggy voiced male answered the phone._

"_hey cous whats up?"_

"_Jaden is that you? uhh… What's up? I mean why did you call? Do you need anything" answered the guy from the other line._

"_Well, it's just my friends and I are going to have a vacation."_

"_ohh kay, so what's that supposed to do with me?"_

"_the thing is our vacation is IN ZERARD CITY. Got the point?"_

"_oh Zerard so wha-, wait Zerard! What the hell are you gonna do here? Does mom and dad have an idea about this? or are they even aware that you're coming home?"_

"_Well, they sorta know that we're gonna have a vacation but they have no idea that it's in Zerard so… since you're pretty aware of our status there can you…, uhh…, help me out somehow?"_

"_Help you? How in the world could I do that?"_

"_Come on cous! Please, I just don't want to blow this up."_

"_So you're hiding the real face of Jaden Yuki? Is that what you're trying to say?"_

"_Well, not really, but come on cous, you're not just a cousin right we're like bestfriends so please back me up here."_

"_Fine, I'll try to back you up somehow, when's the flight anyway?"_

"_Tomorrow. Well be boarding the plane by 5 something though"_

"_Got it then that means you guys will be here by 8:50 or so…"_

"_Yeah something like that. So will you help me?"_

"_Depends on what you plan on doing. Are you coming clean on them about this or what?"_

"_I will, I promise, I'll just find the right timing and then I'll tell them about me."_

"_Well since you promised and the Yukis' hate breaking promises. Fine I'll help you out."_

"_Alright thanks cous! You really are the best"_

"_I know I'am just don't make a ruckus around here and don't do anything that can turn their attention to you guys' okay?"_

"_Alright got it! See you cous! Thanks for the help!"_

"_No prob, see ya soon. Oh and I'm hanging up awright. Working here is such a pain"_

"_hahaha…, I know right…, so I'll see you and bye cous"_

"_yea, bye" with that I hung up and looked at the clock_

"_*sigh* its 10 already. Just 6 hours of sleep will be okay. Need to wake up by 4 or I'll be toast" with that I set my alarm clock to 4 and went to bed._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Hmmm.., now that I've given it some thought, shouldn't he be in North America studying? Anyways I glanced on my left to see Alexis already asleep on my shoulder. So I carefully shifted our position to a more comfortable one where I pulled her a little so she's leaning on my neck while my left arm was over her left portion of her body and my hand resting carefully on her hand which was by her stomach. I carefully held her left hand so our fingers were still intertwined. I also leaned on her head slightly and stifled a yawn.

"hmmm.., still didn't had enough sleep?" Syrus asked. I cocked my head a little to the right to see him reading a book. Well like I've said I'm sitting right next to Alexis she's sitting by the window, I was in the middle and Syrus was at the aisle seat. Beside our group of sit was Zane at the aisle seat, then Aster was at the middle then Chazz. Behind us was Mindy by the window, Atticus at the middle then Jaz was at the aisle seat. Next to that group of seat was the seats behind Chazzs' group where Blair was sitting next to the window and Hassleberry was sitting right next to her.

"Well, I'm not good with long hours of travelling. I usually sleep through the whole way" smiling a little. But sleep was really getting a lot of me so I closed my eyes and made my way to lala land.

"hahaha.., I have to admit their really cute just like this" Syrus commented.

"What do you mean cute?" Atticus asked then he saw me and Alexis sleeping peacefully on the seat.

"Well who said they weren't cute anyway?" Mindy asked.

"Well atleast that someone we all have in mind is sleeping peacefully through this flight anyway." Zane said plainly. Aster snickered at the remark though. With all the remaining flight time everyone just either sleep through it or just had their ipods on…

*time skip – 8:40 airborne - landing on the Zerard international airport*

"Attention all passengers we are approaching Zerard City. We will begin our descent in five minutes so please fasten your seat belts and prepare for turbulence due to our descend. Again attention… ".

With that everyone buckled up and waked anyone who's still asleep, as for me and Alexis we just woke up almost at the same time as the pilot spoke on the PA.

"Had enough sleep jay?" she grinned at me and all I could do was smile.

"I could ask you the same thing you know." I said and flashed her my infamous smile.

I took a peak outside and thought this is it. There it is Zerard city. There's no turning back now. I can do this but yeah…, this is gonna be a long summer. Hope his done with his work and can help me about this.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter two. Hope you'll like it.<p>

And please review. Thanks ^_^ ^_^

**Rpgmaster25**


	3. tour time

_Now that they're in Zerard, what is it that Jaden's trying to hide? _

_So now sit back, relax and read to how the story goes. ^_^ _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

* * *

><p>Time: 8:50 at Zerard international airport<p>

_**Jadens POV**_

"*yawn* where are we going now?"I said as I stifle a yawn.

"Well first we have to get checked in at the local hotel, get changed, eat breakfast or something then we'll go touring" Atticus said smiling.

"hhmmm, something feels weird" Syrus said.

"What's up buddy? Is something wrong?" I said getting a little worried about sy.

"Well, its' just feels like someone's watching us from somewhere and it feels weird" Sy said getting a little scared. I looked around a little as well but I didn't saw anyone that was looking at us.

"Come on Sy no one is actually looking at us and who would be interested in watching us anyway?" I asked

"Well I suppose you're right but it still feels weird" he said

"His right Sy don't worry about anything. We're here to enjoy our vacation" Alexis said trying to comfort Sy.

"Okay so now that private Truesdale's at ease now, what do we do now?" Hassleberry said.

"Hmmm, first we'll need a taxi to take us at the hotel" Atticus said.

"Alright then lets' all go and get a taxi" Hassleberry said.

But before we went out of the airport I again took a little look around the whole airport and I still saw no one was looking at our direction, so maybe Sy was just imagining things.

*Somewhere a little ways away from Jadens' group*

"_They are here sir, and as I heard they'll be checking in at the local grand hotel_" said a shady looking guy on his phone.

"_Okay, good work, keep a close eye on them, but don't let Jaden see you" _said the man on the phone.

"_Yes sir."_ Said the man, He hung up the phone and followed Jaden and his group to the hotel.

_**Time skip 9:10 - Zerard grand hotel - lobby**_

_**Jadens POV**_

"What! Why do we have to share rooms?" Chazz shouted.

"Well its' either that or we'll have to stay at a cheap hotel" Atticus said.

"The Chazz doesn't sleep in a cheap hotel" Chazz said with authority.

"Well then suck it up and accept the fact that you are staying with Hassleberry, Atticus, and Zane" Aster said trying to reason out with Chazz.

"Fine! As if I can win in this conversation" Chazz snorted.

So we all went into our designated rooms and as we all know Chazz is with Hassleberry, Atticus and Zane. I'm with Syrus and Aster. And the last room the girls' room composed of Blair, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine.

But before we could actually go into our rooms.

"Awright guys lets' start our vacation early. So we go do all we have to do up until 10:00, and that's get changed and take a shower if you want. We'll all meet up here by 10:00 and try to start this out right." Atticus said.

Everyone just nodded and agreed to what he said, and almost all of us went to our rooms already but Alexis and I still stayed in the corridor not moving.

"Sooo, I'll see you later Lex"

"Yeah, later" but we still showed signs that we have no intention of moving, our hands was still weaved together.

"Hey Lex! Come on! We still need you to help us with our outfits today" Mindy shouted from their room.

"Okay be there in a minute" Alexis said smiling at me.

"Hahaha, awright I get it" I smiled at her then I took my hands from her then embraced her tightly. When I released her from the hug I gave her a peck on the cheeks, then I just gave her my usual smile.

"Okay later Jay" she said smiling at me.

"'Kay, later" I said as I watched her go into her room. When she was already inside their room I also went into our room.

"So what's up?" I said looking at them.

"Well, we just figured out whose sleeping with each other" Syrus said.

"Ohh kaay, so who am I sleeping with?" I said looking at them curiously.

"Well for starters you will be sleeping with me and Aster will be sleeping on that other bed, but we can take this bed beside the window" Syrus said while he sitting on the said bed.

The room wasn't really that big. It has two beds and in front of those beds was a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. Then to the left portion of the room was a mini counter with a little refrigerator attached to it. Then a door beside that was the bathroom then a door in front of the bathroom was the cabinet. It wasn't really that fancy but being with them here. I guess that somehow made the place a little home-y

"Okay, that's cool" I said putting my bags on the floor beside the bed, then I rested myself on the bed for awhile.

"Well who's next I'm done taking my shower" Aster said exiting the bathroom.

"Hey Jay, you wouldn't mind if I go next right?" asked Syrus.

"Sure no prob, I might as well go last anyway" I said smiling at him.

So everyone proceeded to how it was gonna be. Syrus took a shower then after that I took my time to take a shower. Time passed and it was 5 minutes before 10 o'clock so we went outside our room seeing almost everyone was out except for the girls.

"What happened to the girls?" I asked.

"It's only normal for the girls to be a little slower than us you know" Aster said.

"You shouldn't even be complaining slacker. Remember how _**long**_you made us wait?" Chazz said.

"Well, I suppose, ahahha" just laughing at the thought of it. Then a guy I think I know passed through us and went in front of the room next to Zane and the others, a couple more of minutes passed and Mindy and Jasmine went out of their room.

"Hey Jeff! What's up with the hold up?" a guy in a similar fashion with Aster said walking to where the first guy went. This guy looks like his just in the same age with ours but his wearing a formal attire but still this guy looks awfully familiar, hmmm he's wearing a black suit, with black pants and black shoes and he seems to know a lot about hairstyle since his looks cool and all but still his tie made a different impression that he is not old or anything. It was informal but looked nice on him. It was Bart Simpson. Who knew someone who looks formal would wear a tie liked that. Anyway like I said he looks awfully familiar but I just can't seem to remember where I've seen him.

"Jasmine look isn't he super cool?" said Mindy while hearts started floating around her just by looking at our mystery man.

"Yeah Mindy he is so super cool" jasmine said.

The said guy passed us but looked a little back at Jasmine and Mindy and gave them a wink.

"He so totally winked at me." Jasmine and Mindy said in chorus their eyes immediately turned into a heart.

"So, Jeff as I said what's up with the hold up?" the guy said.

"Well sir, first of I really don't know what to do here." Jeff said.

"Oh come on! Didn't Mitch told you to just get the papers from the client and actually deliver them to me? But we can all just forget about the delivering to me thing 'cause I'm already here, and didn't _**I**_ told you to stop calling me sir whenever we're outside of _**that**_ building? " the mystery man said.

"ohh right si- errr, Denise, I remember now" Jeff said.

"_Hmmm, Denise where have I heard that name before?"_ I thought quietly.

"*sigh* fine I'll get those papers myself" he said calmly.

*knock* *knock* "who's there?" A man inside the room answered while he opened his door a little.

"It's me, I'm just here to get the papers" Denise said looking at his wristwatch.

"Huh? Wha—what are you doing here sir? Pls. forgive me for not being able to deliver these papers directly to you" the flustered guy said.

"It's okay just give me the papers so we can go" he ordered. The other man went hurriedly inside his room to get the papers this Denise guy wants, but still Denise, I still can't remember where I've heard it though. *sigh*.

*ring* *ring*" si—err, Denise it's your phone" Jeff said pointing at his companions phone.

"Right thanks." He flipped his phone and answered.

"Oh! Mitch what's up?..., What? I'am _**not **_slacking off you know. Well yeah but…., come on now Mitch!.., no…, wait.., fine I'll be back in a couple of minutes.., I _**know!.., **_fine.., got it…, see ya…" Denise sighed looked at Jeff then glanced at me to give me a cold look then looked backed at Jeff.

"_Wait, Denise? Mitch? and Jeff? Wait no way! What the hell is he doing here? And what's up with that get up?" _I thought to myself.

"You know what Jeff, this is all your fault! I shouldn't have told you I'll help you with your vacation! *sigh* now she's gonna give me hell lot of work now. *sigh*" Denise said and without warning he held up his left hand to the back of his head but his elbow hit the back of mine.

"ohh.., sorry, didn't mean that though." He apologized then he and Jeff went away, and as if on cue Alexis and Blair went out of their room.

"He is so cool" Jasmine and Mindy said still mesmerized by his wink.

"Yeah right, but hitting me with his elbow wasn't" I said scratching the part that he hit.

"uhmm, did I miss something?" Alexis asked walking to me.

"Hmm, nothing special just a couple of regular guys walked past us, and one of them hit my head with his elbow" I said.

"Hey! At least he was kind enough to apologize you know!" Jasmine argued.

"Yeah! You wouldn't always see a guy apologize like that!" Mindy said.

"Ohh, so does that mean his cool and all?" Alexis asked.

"Why would you want to know if he is cool or not Lex?" I asked curiosity and a little hint of jealousy lingering in my tone.

"Hey, come on now, don't get jealous or anything, what I was trying to say is, the guy must've been cool and could be nice looking since they're both like that." Alexis cleared holding my cheek then she smiled at me.

"Oh.., okay.., I got what you mean." I said smiling at her.

"But did you smell his scent Mindy? He smelled nice for a guy right?" Jasmine said.

"You betcha! Not all guys are like that, wish all of them were like him though" Mindy said still dreaming about that guy.

"Anyways does that mean he surpassed me? I'm hurt you know." Atticus said doing a fake hurt expression.

"Of course not Atty! You're still our number one!" Jasmine and Mindy chorused.

"*sigh* are we gonna get this vacation started or what?" Chazz said.

"Oh! right let's go!" Atticus said.

_**Time: 10:15 AM infront of the hotel.**_

"So what do you guys propose we do now?" Sy asked.

"Touring of course." Atticus said grinning.

"Okaayy, touring sounds fun! And we've got a lot of places to look and see" Hassleberry said.

"So.., Atty are you gonna tour us around?" Alexis said

"Yea Atticus are you gonna tour us around? You've been holding that tourist's guide handbook for awhile now, so do you have any idea to where we should go now?" Aster asked

"I don't have the slightest idea to where we should actually go now" Atticus said

"Then does anyone has a proposal to what we should do for now?, time is getting wasted as we stand here doing nothing soldiers" Hassleberry said.

"So why don't we look around for awhile and see how we can tour around the place."Zane said.

"Hmmm.., hey look at that" Syrus said pointing at a sign board.

"Hmm a tour bus thing? Not bad Sy!" I said looking at the signage of that particular building.

So we all went to that building and talked with the guy in the front desk.

"How may I help you kids?" the guy said smiling at us.

"Well we kinda want to get a tour around the whole city sooo…" Atticus said.

"Ohh I see then, we've got a couple of choices here, like the whole tour or do you guys want to hop of the bus to somewhere?" the kind guy asked us.

"Hmmm, we'll get the whole tour then." Atticus said.

"So how many tickets for this then?" he asked

"12 tickets" Atticus said.

"12 tickets it is then" he said.

"So how much?" Atticus said taking his wallet from his back pocket.

"50 bucks each and since you guys are 12 then that'" He said.

"Oh, okay then, thank you" Atticus said handing over the money the guy asked.

"So what time will the bus be leaving?" Zane asked.

"Hmm let me check, the time now is 10:20, and the next one is…, ah here it is around 10:30, so you guys still have 10 minutes to check out some of the things near here or you'll all get into the bus to get comfy places to sit into." He kindly smiled at us.

"Okay thanks mister." Atticus said then he looked at us and asked "what do you guys plan on doing now? Should we hop into the bus now? Or should we take a little look around somewhere near here and be back after 5 minutes?"

"Well, we can all look around here later after the tour, but comfy seats near the windows won't wait for us though." Aster pointed.

"Alright then, it's decided, we will all go into the bus now then we'll tour around here later" Zane said.

So as planned we all went inside the bus we seated near the end of the bus where the seats started to go on twos. So it was Zane and Aster on the seats to the left then on the other side of the aisle was Chazz and Blair then in front of them was Mindy and Atticus then back to the left aisle was Jasmine then in front of her was Alexis and me and on the other side was Syrus and Hassleberry. We just sat there for a moment and waited for the others to join the trip around the whole city.

_**Time: 10:26 inside the bus**_

"Oh come on! I so totally don't need a tour around this place you know!" a familiar voice said from outside the bus.

"Oh just shut up and get inside the bus!" a young woman said pushing the guy inside the bus.

"Come on Mitch I 'am so not into this! I mean I've only been gone from this city for a year and 3 months! I still know my way around here you know!" the annoyed guy said.

"*sigh* give it up Denise, you're perfectly aware that you can never win in this argument." The other guy said.

"*sigh* fine! But why do I have to do this anyway? Like I've said I've only been gone for a year and 3 months why would I need a tour around here?" Denise asked the Mitch girl.

"Well for starters lets' just get a seat first then we'll talk got it?" Mitch said with a little hint of authority over the said guys.

"Fine, what else can I say anyway?" Denise said while walking towards us and sat in front of Alexis since she was sitting near the window. Mitch sat beside Denise then the other guy, who was Jeff, sat in front of Denise. "So answers now Mitch, first why do I need this? And why now?" he asked.

"Well like you've said you've been gone for some time and you just came back 3 days ago so am I not kind enough to make you remember where the places are?" Mitch said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah right, thanks, whatever, but spill it! What's your real reason for taking me in this tour?" he said in a little annoyed tone.

"Well if you really want me to be frank then I'll tell you, is that what you want?" asked Mitch.

"Hahaha, I think I'm gonna like this." Said Jeff who was smiling at us.

"Whatever Jeff this one is for you to you know!" Mitch said.

"Awright, awright! Just tell us why you dragged us out to come to this tour" Denise said.

"Well, to be frank its' just because you two have a terrible sense of direction so I want you two to listen to where the places are so you guys won't get lost, especially you mister" Mitch said pointing at Denise.

"Wha— wai—wait me? Get lost? Come on! When did I get lost?" Denise asked with a challenging tone.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Huh?" Mitch said smiling at Denise.

"ugh.., fine whatever, *sigh*" Denise said then he looked outside the window and saw a cotton candy store. "Mitch, we still got time right? So I'll agree in to going into this trip with just one condition." He said smiling at her.

"Condition? Fine what condition?" she asked.

"Buy me a cotton candy, the blue one and the pink one" he said smiling like a little kid at her.

"You want what? A cotton candy?" she looked at him like he was an idiot but he was still looking at the store "You serious? Ugh, fine, just stay here awright? Jeff lets go buy him that cotton candy" she said.

"Okay, you're the boss" Jeff said smiling at Mitch.

Alexis suddenly chuckled so I looked at her "is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well its' just that he somehow reminds me of you Jay, candies and sweet things are just one of your weaknesses" She said smiling at me.

"Why is there something wrong with liking sweets miss?" Denise said turning his head a little so he can look at us.

"Well there is nothing wrong with that it just, uhmm how do I put this hmmm, cute? Yeah, it's just cute to see guys who likes sweets." She said smiling.

"Well I dunno 'bout the cute part, although I get that a lot, but still I'm not aiming to look cute I just like sweets is all." Denise said smiling at us.

A girl in a similar fashion like a stewardess went inside the bus. She looks like the tour guide for this trip though.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will all start the tour in 5 more minutes since some of the passengers went out to buy something. So once they're onboard we will all start the tour, thank you for your cooperation" the tour guide said.

"Anyways, how bout you miss do you like sweets?" he asked Alexis.

"Well a little, but not too much, oh and you can stop calling me miss, just call me Alexis." She said smiling.

"Oh, right even I haven't introduced myself either right?, the name's Denise, nice to meet you Alexis" he said smiling at her.

"Oh and this guy beside me is Jaden, my boyfriend and those other guys with us are our friends."

"Oh really? What's up with the big crowd?"

"Well actually we're having our vacation in this city so we're having a tour as well."

"Oh, that's cool. Anyways pink or blue? What do you prefer?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just pick a color"

"Ohhhkaay, pink, pinks' look nice" she said smiling at Denise.

"Okay! You got it!"

"Hey! Here's you candy" Mitch said suddenly appearing next to Denise.

"Oh! Hey thanks! Love it! Anyway here's yours Alexis." He said reaching to Alexis to give her the pink Cotton candy.

"Huh? What for?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well I dunno, do I need a reason to give you a candy?" he asked looking at Alexis.

"uhhmmm, did I miss something?" Mitch asked.

"Well nothing really, anyways Alexis wont you still accept this without a reason?" Denise asked.

"Well it's not that I don't want to accept it its' just hmmm, I don't know.., weird to receive something without a real reason, especially from someone I just met" she said looking at him.

"What do you think dude—I mean Jaden? Is it really that weird to receive something from someone you just met?" he asked me in a very curious tone.

"Well I dunno, Alexis is just like that though, she's not the type who'll just receive or get something from someone she doesn't know that much" I told him.

"Oh, okay" he said in a sad tone. He went back to his seat and was quiet for awhile he rested his head on the head rest of the chair then he looked back at us and said "How about this, uhhhmmm, I'm giving this to you as a sign of friendship and a "nice to meet you" type of gift, soooo, good enough?" he said while he was grinning at us like crazy.

"You really won't stop at anything won't you?" Alexis asked smiling at him.

"Well, just accept it, he really won't accept defeat in this kind of situations" Mitch answered while Denise was still smiling at us.

"Okay, okay, I'll accept the candy. Thank you" she said while reaching out as well to accept the cotton candy.

"Sure don't sweat it!" he said smiling at us then went back to sit properly in his seat since our tour started already.

"Okay, Ladies and gentlemen we will now start our tour and first stop is the park, this park is one of the most toured spots in this city….." the lady just kept saying a lot of good things about the park like it's always clean and the fact that a lot of couples spends their time in this spot… and some more things about this and that you get the idea.

"Okay next on our list is the biggest mall around here, the Zerardian mall, this mall is handled by one of the most powerful companies around the city, the McKnight group of companies. Who is led by the youngest business man around, this company is considered the most powerful for they handle not just this mall but also the Zerardian Grand Hotel, the designer type of clothes named "coolness galore", even the gaming company called "gamers united", and the cellphone company named "Rony Merickson" is theirs as well but that's just part of their company cause there are a lot more companies out there that wants to be their partner…" and she continued talking about the McKnight group of companies about what else they do, and what else they can and might do in the future.

"Oh! And if I've heard correctly their boss isn't just the youngest business man around but also one of the most popular guys around right?" Denise suddenly asked the tour guide.

"Oh! Yes he is! His been featured in a lot of magazines before and still gets to be interviewed because a lot of girls seems to like him" the tour guide said.

"Hey! Miss Tour guide, do you know his name and his age?" asked Mindy.

"Well actually…, we can't say his name out to people who are touring cause their family said it was classified, but you'll all eventually meet him sometime" she said smiling.

"Oh, I see, but his age isn't that private right?" Jasmine pressed.

"Well, yeah, his age isn't classified so I can tell you, he's only 18 years old" she said. Then almost all of the people inside the bus were shocked to hear the age of that particular president.

"**WHAT!** The _**boss**_ of a prestigious company is only _**18**_! How can that happen? He's just the same _**age**_ as almost all of us! You can't be serious about that!" Chazz argued.

"Well actually she's right, the boss of that company is only 18, and I've seen him in a lot of interviews and magazines" Mitch said.

"But that's ridiculous! You can't be boss at that age!" Chazz retorted.

"*sigh* Their company is hereditary, that means their father or grandfather is the one who choose which of his sons or grandsons should be the next in line for the company." Mitch Cleared.

"*squeal* then that means he is so super cool!" Jasmine and Mindy said squealing.

"gah! _**Fine**_ but why do you know a lot about them?" Chazz asked.

"Well, if you have been listening then you should know that his been to a lot of T.V. interviews and magazine interviews, and I have a lot of magazines about him that's why I know" she said smiling at Chazz.

"So if you have magazines about him then does that mean you know his name and what he looks like?" Mindy asked.

"Well, yeah I know his name and what he looks like, why do you ask?" Mitch said.

"I think I have an idea to why she asked that, *sigh*" Alexis said to Mitch but she just stifled a low chuckle about it.

"So can you tell us his name and can you describe him to us? Please?" Mindy pleaded.

"Well, like the lady said, his name is classified, but I can describe him though" she said smiling at them.

"Well I can describe him to you know!" Denise said smiling at Jasmine and Mindy.

"Soooo? Is he cool? Handsome? Tall? Cute?..." Jasmine and Mindy suddenly jabbered a lot of words to Mitch and tried to answer them all with a yes or a no.

"Okay! Enough already! *sigh* I can only describe him as a nice, kind, kinda polite, tall, good-looking, funny, loves jokes, hard-working, knows his style, you can also count on him every now and then, he's actually pretty reliable as well, oh! And he knows how to duel as well, and his a very sweet type of guy." Mitch said.

"Whew, are you really describing an average type of guy? Or a Pop Star?" Atticus asked.

"It's not just that Atty, it's like she actually knows the guy, so do you?" Mindy asked.

"Well I don't really know him. I just saw him once or thrice was it? But anyways what I was just saying was what the magazines says about him that's all" Mitch defended herself while Denise was chuckling a little. "What's so funny?" she asked Denise.

"Well nothing really, it's just weird to how you describe a guy which you just called a slacker a couple of minutes ago." He said laughing a little.

"Wait, you called him a slacker?" Syrus asked.

"Huh?" Mitch said.

"If you called him a slacker then that means you really do know him!" Jasmine said.

"And what kind of a president is he, if his been called a slacker by someone who just knows him because of a magazine then?" Hassleberry asked. Mitch shot a death glare to Denise who just raised his hands up to surrender then answered their questions.

"*sigh* fine, actually a close friend of mine is his secretary, that's why I always see him every now and then" Mitch said then glared at Denise who was looking outside the window again.

"ohhh, I see, so that's why you know a lot about him, so does that mean you actually hang-out with him every now and then?" Mindy asked.

"Well not really since his always busy with work" Mitch said looking at Mindy.

"Oh 'kay! Now that that's done on to the next destination, and next stop is the dueling stadium where there's a duel competition every weekend" the tour guide said.

"For reals? They actually have a duel this weekend?" Atticus said.

"Actually they have duels there every now and then but they always have an open duel every weekend" the tour guide said.

"Then do you have a flyer about the duels in that stadium?" Aster asked.

"Well unfortunately I don't. but you can just get them there if you want." She said.

"Oh, bummer" Atticus said.

"Hey what's up slacker? You seem pretty calm about the dueling stadium thing. As much as I know you should be the one who should be the most excited about this since it's dueling we're talking about" Chazz said.

"Well, I agree with Chazz, Jay is something wrong? You haven't even said anything ever since this tour started, is something bothering you?" Alexis said putting a little pressure on my hand.

"Huh? No, I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me, I'am so totally fine, I'm just a little tired, and you know how I hate sitting on a bus and listening to touring things right?" I said trying to give a smile at Alexis but I failed since she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jaden, I'm not buying that something _**is**_ wrong what is it?" Alexis pressed. This is bad, I forgot she can totally read me if something is wrong or not.

"No seriously nothing is wrong, am just a little tired. That's all" I said smiling at her.

"Hmmm, fine maybe you really are just tired" Alexis said in a very caring tone

Then after a couple more of spots here and there…,,

_**Time: 3:00 pm in front of the tour guides post.**_

"So what do you guys propose we do know soldiers?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well I propose we have some food. That tour got me very hungry" I said.

"Well that's the Jaden we all know" Syrus said.

"So that means this where we part ways then." Denise said from behind us.

"Oh, won't you guys join us for a late lunch or something?" Atticus offered.

"Hmmm, foods good but I've got a lot of things to do so we'll go on ahead" Denise said to us.

"Oh, okay, well good luck on whatever you're doing" Alexis said then we waved goodbye and walked a little.

"Hey, thanks! Oh and one more thing" Denise said then he grabbed Alexis hand.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Alexis asked although she looked a little startled by Denise grabbing her free hand, then when she looked back at him.

"Oh! Sorry," he dropped Alexis' hand "its' just well I dunno, uhhmm, nice meeting you guys, again, I suppose?" Denise said showing an embarrassed smile at us then scratched the back of his head still showing us his embarrassed smile. "So—sorry, ahehehe…, see you guys around" he waved at us then he walked away.

"See you guys, nice meeting you" Mitch said.

"Same here it was a pleasure to meet you guys" Jeff said bowing a little at us.

"Mitch! Jeff! Lets' go!" Denise shouted from afar.

"Well, their pretty nice aren't they?" Alexis said to me.

"Yeah, I suppose they are" I said smiling at her "Now where is that food?" I asked them then they all just laughed at me.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter three.<p>

Thanks ^_^ ^_^

**Rpgmaster25**


End file.
